


Terrified

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: She stared at the possibility of never seeing her best friend.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Terrified

The image of his broken body still flashed in her mind. She memorized all the cuts, bruises, broken bones and blood-soaked sections of his uniform. All of the pain that contorted his face and the tears that stained his cheeks became a mental picture inside of her brain.

—14 hours earlier—

_The monitor beeped with a knowing sound for emergency. Charlotte ran over to check out the information._

_"The Swellview Bank is being ambushed right now." she stated while typing furiously on the keyboard. "Sources are saying that it's...Dr. Minyak's men."_

_Ray and Henry put Minyak away a few months ago but completely neglected his men. They thought that since they took down Minyak, his followers would have no purpose._

_"What else, Charlotte?" Ray asked._

_"Ummmm," her eyes scanned the monitor looking for information, "They say that this is their act of 'avenging their leader.'"_

_A couple of Minyak's men had been angry after the arrest of their leader. They started taking their revenge out on the city, assailing anyone and anything they come into contact with. It's been happening for a while now but the team didn't think it was too serious._

_Henry took a step forward towards Ray and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's suit up."_

_Before they walked to the tubes, Charlotte grabbed Henry and looked him in his eyes. "Be careful." she said in a very serious but loving tone._

_"Always." he smiled sincerely, resisting to plant a kiss on her lips. The two have been getting closer lately; hanging around each other more often, constantly touching whenever they can and always give longing looks when the other isn't looking._

_Henry tried not to dwell on the idea of falling for his best friend but, who was he kidding? He's got it bad._

_She smiled back at him and allows him to walk away. Charlotte turned her eyes back towards the screen as she heard them yell 'Up the tube!'_

_—_

_Ray and Henry went to the front of the bank ready to make their entrance until Henry heard a scream behind him. He turned towards the direction of the sound, then looked towards Ray._

_"Go. I can handle this." Ray said with cocky assertiveness._

_Henry sprinted towards cries for help trying to find the source._

_But...it stopped._

_Shadows quickly appeared and disappeared on the light that shone on the walls. Many footsteps were heard around the 17 year old. Indicating that there were 3, no — 4 people surrounding him. Henry slowly turned in circles, eyes narrowed and ears focused._

_"Well, well, well." One corner snarled._

_"If it isn't Kid Danger." Another shadow smiled crookedly._

_"Dr. Minyak would be thrilled to know you were in pain." A dark figure said with anticipation lurking in his voice._

_"Yeah. Let's get him!" One yelled as he charged for the kid._

_Henry doesn't quite remember what happened but in a split second 3 men were on the ground. One clutching his broken nose, one stunned from a blast to the head and one knocked out. Leaving one man behind._

_This man was skinny and had very little muscle. As Henry made a move to go for him, another scream was heard in the distance. He briefly turned his back on the minion in front of him, which proved to be a big mistake._

_Grabbing a knife tucked away in his pants, the black clothed clad man struck it into Kid Danger's abdomen. Henry let out a cry of pain and kicked the man to the ground. Henry staggered backwards clutching his wound as blood flowed freely from it. The yell he elicited mere seconds ago jolted the unconscious man awake, causing him to jump up. When he saw Kid Danger, anger graced his face. He tackled Kid Danger to the ground and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face._

_Two more men arose from the ground and continued to attack the high schooler until he could fight back anymore._

_During the beating Henry realized it wasn't just revenge, it was hate. Captain Man and Kid Danger put away their beloved Minyak and they despised them for it._

_A flare was soon shot into the air. The 4 men scattered and left the young boy behind. Henry curled himself into a ball in the least painful way possible. He allowed the held back tears to fall and the side of his head to lay on the cool concrete as his eyes closed shut._

_—_

_Ray found him on the hard concrete in an alley. By the vibrancy of the blood, it seemed he had been there for 30 minutes or so. He was very still. You'd have to look very carefully to see the subtle rise and fall of his chest every few seconds._

_"Kid?"_

_No response._

_Ray acted on impulse. He swiftly gathered Henry into his arms and sprinted all the way back to Junk N' Stuff with no regard for the fact that both him and the boy in his arms are still in uniform. He carried him to the ManCave._

_Charlotte was the first to approach them. "Hey what took you guys so—," she paused when she spotted a beaten Henry in her bosses arms. "Is that Henry?" she asked in a small voice with her voice cracking at his name._

_"Shwozz!" Ray yelled, "Come here quick! It's Henry."_

_Immediately, the short man appeared in the room and began working on him with worry evident on his face._

_Charlotte just stared. She stood still and stared at her best friend as he was being hooked up to various tubes and machines. She stared at the bruises that were starting to form, the blood that covered the side of his abdomen and the many cuts that graced his face. She stared at the eyes that were closed shut and not opening._

_She stared at the possibility of losing her best friend._


End file.
